powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Lunch
"Power Lunch" is the second half of the 36th episode in the third season of The Powerpuff Girls, following "Helter Shelter." Synopsis After feeling a side effect from eating and drinking sweets combined with the Girls' heat ray, the Ganggreen Gang then get superpowers. Ace has ice powers, Snake has stretching powers, Lil' Arturo has fast speed, Grubber has a loud belch that can tear bricks off of walls, and Big Billy is a rock. Now, it's superpowered good girls versus the superpowered bad teens. Plot The Gangreen Gang raids a mini-mart by shoving all types of food down their throats as fast as possible. The Powerpuff Girls arrive and chase the Gangreen Gang out into an alley. When the Gangreen Gang realizes that the alley leads to a dead end, the girls use their heat vision on them, which causes a chemical reaction with the foods that the Gangreen Gang had eaten. After the Gangreen Gang drop to the ground, Ace, the leader of the gang, presses his arms around his body, as if he was cold, and complains that he doesn't feel well and begins to shiver. His skin changes from green to blue. All of a sudden, Ace sneezes, and a gust of icy wind blows out of his nose and mouth and completely covers a nearby garbagecan. Little Arturo arrives out of nowhere and says "Bless you, Ace," and tells Ace that he "iced" the garbagecan. As Ace tries to figure everything out, Little Arturo points out that Big Billy has turned into a rock. Snake stretches over and asks if anyone has seen his hat. When Little Arturo points to a flag pole on the side of a large building, Snake stretches up the side of the building and grabs his hat. Ace asks Grubber if he felt any different and Grubber burps so loud that bricks fell off of buildings. Ace tells the rest of the gang that they somehow got super powers and the Gangreen gang attacks the Powerpuff Girls. Ace freezes Blossom, Snake sucker-punches Buttercup in the face, and Snake also drops Big Billy on Bubbles. After the Gangreen Gang leaves, the girls wake up. They find the Gangreen Gang destroying Townsville. Blossom tries to freeze Ace, but he sarcasticly said," Oh, Blossom, you're so good! You give me chills!" and breaks free. Ace starts shooting icicles out of his hands and hits Blossom with a giant block of ice. Buttercup tries to attack Snake, but he ends up stepping on her, knocking her unconscious. Little Arturo and Grubber use Bubbles as a punching bag. The Gangreen Gang gather the now unconscious Powerpuff Girls and Ace freezes them. Snake grabs Big Billy and stretches high over the girls, getting ready to drop Big Billy onto the girls. Then the Gangreen Gang's stomachs start to rumble. They rush to the bathrooms but when they come out, they lost their super powers. The Powerpuff Girls break free and beat the Gangreen Gang. And once again, the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Trivia *The powers of the Gangreen Gang were: #Ace - Ice powers #Grubber - Sonic voice resonation #Little Arturo - Super speed #Snake - Elasticity #Big Billy - He was just a rock *This was the first time the Gangreen Gang got hit with heat vision. *There was apparently a delay in the airing of this episode. *If you look closely when Buttercup says "Strike," her stockings are missing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3